Las hadas de Liverpool
by kissbuch
Summary: 14 de enero de 1887, fecha que sentenció la corta vida de Arthur Kirkland, oh, como lamentaba ese fatídico día, como se maldecía por haber salido a dar aquel paseo, por haber tomado ese camino, ¡por haber entrado a esa biblioteca! Si tan solo su maldita curiosidad no hubiese agarrado ese libro, si tan solo hubiese hecho oídos sordos e ignorado todo, tal vez todo fuese mejor.
1. Prólogo-- El jardin de Alseide

Hetalia no me pertenecen, esta historia no es con fines lucros, solo de entretenimiento. Universo alterno.

* * *

**Prólogo- El jardín de Alseider.**

14 de enero de 1887, fecha que sentenció la corta vida de Arthur Kirkland, oh, como lamentaba ese fatídico día, como se maldecía por haber salido a dar aquel paseo, por haber tomado ese camino, ¡por haber entrado a esa biblioteca! Si tan solo su maldita curiosidad no hubiese agarrado ese libro, si tan solo hubiese hecho oídos sordos e ignorado todo, tal vez todo fuese mejor, tal vez…

Arthur Kirkland, heredero de una de las familias más ricas es todo Liverpool*, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, recorría vagamente con la mirada a todos los mercantes y muchedumbre que caminaban eufóricamente de un lado hacia el otro. Él no acostumbraba a salir al pueblo, tanta energía y personas lo agotaban, pero hoy; alejándose de las grandes murallas de su mansión decidió tomar aire fresco, ya que estaba harto de recorrer los jardines de su hogar una y otra vez desde que era un infante.

Durante unos escasos minutos, el joven siguió su camino doblando en una esquina sin ver bien a donde se dirigía, al cabo de segundos, percatándose de la falta de personas, alzo la vista localizando un pequeño local de madera alejado de todos los demás; − " library" -. Leyó el muchacho entrecerrando los parpados.

Ni muy rápido ni muy lento avanzó hacia el local empujando la puerta, siendo recibido por el agudo sonido de la campanilla. Con una rápida ojeado verificó el lugar; una chimenea con dos sillones de cuero al frente de esta, unos cuantos estantes de libros al final y alrededor de tres o cuatro personas leyendo. Dedicándole un suave movimiento al anciano de la recepción prosiguió hacia los estantes más alejados; no quería que nadie lo molestara.

-Aventura…, romance, historia…- No, nada de eso le apetecía leer, ¿acaso no había un buen libro por allí?, que molesto, todos los títulos que veía ya los ha leído en la solitaria biblioteca de la mansión, ni uno solo se le hacía desconocido, ¿Quiénes se creen los escritores al no escribir? –Bloody hell.

El joven Kirkland, irritado, giro sobre sus talones decidió a irse, −"¿Quieres algo nuevo?"- Se detuvo al escuchar la voz, un poco nervioso al no ver a alguien cerca de él –"¿Quieres algo diferente, no es así?".

-Sí…-Respondió sin pensarlo, caminado a la esquina, donde se encontraba una vieja estantería con libros sin título, lleno de telarañas y polvorientos, sin saber bien porqué, tomo el más grande y al parecer viejo de entre todos ellos, con curiosidad, soplo el polvo y prosiguió a abrirlo buscando el nombre de dicho libro de cuero, -_"You are able to know?"*_- Leyó el escrito a mano que contenía la primera hoja.

Encogiéndose de hombros, paso las siguientes páginas encontrándose, para su sorpresa, escritos raros y dibujos de criaturas jamás vistas por él, intrigado trato de leer una pequeña oración que le llamo la atención, en vano por supuesto.

-_"Alseides"_- pronuncio una vocecita al lado del oído del heredero.

El joven Arthur sorprendido busca a su alrededor persona alguna.

-Ellas realmente son muy amables, ayudando que los árboles crezcan y que las flores florezcan, nunca piden nada a cambio, ¿no te parece extraordinario?, poder hacer nacer algo tan bello, ¿sabes?, se dice que un día, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás _Alseide_ fue la que salvó un puñado de semillas de amapolas y un bulbo de lirio, antes de que Dios furioso lanzara un rayo contra el bosque. Los espíritus de la Naturaleza se apiadaron, y los árboles quemados resurgieron nuevamente. Pero gracias a _Alseide_, creció un nuevo campo de amapolas y lirios blancos más bello que el destruido por Dios, este avergonzado por su acto vandálico, premió a la dulce Hada dándole por siempre aquel bosque.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- preguntó cerrando el libro de cuero.

-No sé, hace muchos siglos que no me lo preguntaba.

-¿Dónde estás?- volvió a preguntar aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Dónde crees qué estoy?-

-Delante de mí- susurro el muchacho viendo con curiosidad como aparecían pequeñas luces y, de ellas una pequeña criatura.

-Correcto- sonrió la pequeña hada -¿Qué piensas sobre la historia? ¿Te parece que fue real?-

-No sé, tal vez si, tal vez no- contestó él.

-¿Y crees que yo soy real?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Tampoco lo sé- respondió apenado- pero, si llegaras a serlo, me gustaría saber más.

-Entonces ven- exclamó alegre ella jalando de las ricas ropas de Arthur, quien siguió sin dudar a la extraña criatura, por otro lado, las mujeres aterradas al ver al joven Kirkland hablando y siguiendo nada empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Has visto eso?-

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!-

-Pobre señora Kirkland, otro hijo descarriado, supongo que el dinero no oculta los pecados-

* * *

Liverpool: es una ciudad y municipio metropolitano del condado de Merseyside, en la región Noroeste de Inglaterra. (Recuerden que es esta historia nos ubicamos en el año 1887)

You are able to know? : ¿Eres capaz de conocer?


	2. Capítulo I - Síndromes de locura

Hetalia no me pertenece, y Leverpool es una ciudad en Inglaterra, mucho menos me pertenece, esta historia no es para fines lucros, es sólo para entretener.

* * *

Capítulo I – Síndromes de locura.

01 de Febrero de 1887

-Madre, por favor, déjame salir- rogó Arthur- No es justo, dame un motivo.

-¡Tú no necesitas que yo te de motivos!

-Pero, yo no puedo estar todo el tiempo encerrado en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

-Podrás salir al jardín y pasear por nuestros campos.

-¿Y al pueblo? ¿Podré ir al pueblo?- trató de mirar la cara de su madre quien se alejaba de la sala de estar.

-No Arthur, y no insistas más- se marcho dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

15 de Marzo de 1887

-¡Que alegría que hayan venido!-exclamó el joven de cabellera rubia- Desde que me prohibieron salir de la mansión no he podido practicar- confesó amargamente abriendo la ventana de su habitación.

-No hay que preocuparse- sonrió la pequeña criatura entrando por la ventana- Te hemos traído lo necesario para que practiques.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ilusionado Arthur- ¡Vamos entonces, rápido!- agregó corriendo las cortinas con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

26 de Marzo de 1887

-¡Arthur deja de fantasear!- regaño la Sra. Kirkland arrebatándole de las manos a su hijo un trozo de pergamino, que, según él pobre muchacho, las hadas se lo habían dado.

-¡No estoy fantaseando madre!, no lo estoy – protesto esté- Así que, se lo ruego, devuélvame el pergamino, fue un regalo.

-Niño insolente, ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre?!- chilló la mujer- ¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?! Pues aquí lo tienes-Pronuncio agriamente rasgando el trozo de papel que sujetaba en sus manos.

-N-no…-balbuceo el joven llenando sus ojos de lagrimas mientras trataba de recoger los trozos de pergamino.

* * *

27 de Abril de 1887

-Alseider no se qué hacer- sollozo hecho un ovillo**-**Por favor, por favor ayúdame no me dejan salir, no dejan que Antonio me visite- gimoteó- M-me llegó una carta con el sello de la familia de de Antonio, era la letra de su padre, me pidió que cortáramos nuestra amistad, q-que era malo para él y su familia- murmuró arrugando dicha carta en su mano.

-Arthur, yo…yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Te lo ruego!- pidió derramando sus lágrimas- De alguna manera, por favor, ¡quiero verlo!

-Hare lo que pueda- respondió la pequeña hada abrazando la mejilla del muchacho.

* * *

30 de Abril de 1887

-Arthur…-llamó un chico de cabellera marón y de tez morena desde el balcón del anterior.

-¿A-antonio?- tartamudeó- ¡Antonio!- exclamó en joven llenándose de alegría a abrir las ventanas- ¡Que alegría verte!, que feliz soy- pronuncio abrazando al moreno.

-Yo también te extrañe Arthur- respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no quieren que seamos amigo?- pregunto preocupado empezando a sollozar.

-No estoy seguro, mi padre me dijo que estabas loco y que por eso eras una mala influencia para mí y que sería victima de los rumores y eso arruinaría mi estatus- pronuncio amargamente.

-P-pero yo no…

-Se que no lo estas- aclaró Antonio- Y tampoco quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, pero mis padres me enviaran de regreso a España en diez días- Oh Arthur, como lo siento- se disculpó quebrándose la voz al castaño- Juro que cuando tenga la mas mínima oportunidad me escapare y vendré a verte, ¡no me importa lo que diga ni lo que pueda hacer mi padre!

* * *

10 de Mayo de 1887

-S-señorito Arthur, se lo ruego, tranquilícese- Pidió la Sra. Krewell, quien era la ama de llaves y encargada del joven.

-¡No!- Grito el joven furioso- ¡Vete! ¡Vete, sal de aquí y no vuelvan!- estallo sacando a empujones a la mujer.

-P-pero la Señora Kirkland requiere de su presencia- trato de convencer a Arthur.

-¡Si tan tanto me necesita dile que la veré si me deja ir al muelle a despedir a Antonio!

-No creo que la señora se lo p-permita.

-¡Entonces no me necesita!- grito este golpeando la puerta dando por entender que era hora de que se retirara.

-S-sí señor.

* * *

12 de Mayo de 1887

-¡Arthur Kirkland, sal de allí ahora mismo!- Llamo el Señor Kirkland tocando la puerta- ¡Obedece!

-Señorito Arthur, se lo rogamos, salga de su habitación- pidieron las criadas.

-¿Arthur que vas a hacer?- preguntaron las dulces hadas volando alrededor de este.

-Yo…yo no sé.

* * *

39 de Mayo de 1887

-¿Escuchaste?, al parecer el loco Kirkland se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido en días- habló uno de los hombres del mercado.

-Y también dicen que la madre se ha vuelto loca, más e incluso pero que el hijo.

-Sí, incluso parece que si te acercas a la mansión quedaras maldito- comento una de las mujeres que compraban.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio, por eso la mujer del carnicero se lanzo al mar, al parecer ese día pasaba por el camino que queda frente a la mansión- agregó la mujer.

-Pobre señora Kirkland, no tuvo suficiente con sus otros hijos.

-¡Shh!, silencio, allí viene esa mujer.

* * *

7 de Julio de 1887

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a renunciar?!-exclamó la mujer.

-Discúlpeme señora Kirkland, pero no puedo seguir trabajando aquí- rogó la muchacha agarrando su maleta.

-Te subo la paga a 30 monedas de plata mensuales- sugirió la mujer mayor tratando de convencer a la menor.

-No insista señora, por favor.

¡40 monedas de plata semanales!, es lo más que puedo ofrecerte.

-Dije que no.

-Eres mi dama de compañía, ¡no puedes dejarme! ¿Por qué no deseas quedarte? ¿Hemos hecho para ofenderla?- trato de averigua que es lo que pasaba.

-No…no es nada de eso mi señora.

-¡¿Entonces porque se desea ir?!-

-¡No quiero que él joven Arthur me maldiga!-grito la criada- Ya no aguanto los que dicen de mí por trabajar aquí, ¡no puedo!, me está volviendo loca- dijo mientras emprendía su carrera hacia la puerta principal dejando a la señora Kirkland muy confundida.

-¿L-los rumores?-balbució la mujer volteando a ver a sus otras criadas- ¡¿Qué están viendo?! ¡Vayan a hacer su trabajo!

* * *

27 de Junio de 1887

-Sra. Kirkland, ya se lo he dicho, su hijo no le ocurre nada, está en perfecto estado- explico el doctor.

-E-eso no puede ser, el no está bien, ¡no lo está!- protesto ella- El habla solo, ¡se ríe solo!, piensa que puede ver cosas, las luces, ¡el habla con las luces!-grito la madre de Arthur parándose bruscamente.

-Mi estimada señora, cálmese, si usted desea, puede hacerse el exámen también, no le costaría nada de dinero extra- pidió el especialista levantándose lentamente.

-¡¿Está diciendo que estoy loca?! ¡¿Qué he inventado todo?!

-No, por supuesto que no, yo nunca dije eso, sólo sugerí que sería bueno que tomara el exámen para estar seguros.

-¡Yo no estoy loca!, no lo estoy, es Arthur quien lo está, mi pobre hijo, por culpa de ellos, ¡por culpa de ellos mi pobre hijo habla con las luces!- grito la mujer saliendo del instituto psiquiatra, ya era el tercero que visitaba en la semana y todos le decían lo mismo "Arthur se encuentra perfectamente bien", "¿Usted está bien?", "¿Ha estado usted frecuentemente bajo presión?", "¿No le importaría tomar el exámen usted?", ¡Tonterías, puras tonterías!, su pobre hijo estaba hundiéndose en la locura y ¡ellos no hacían nada! Oh, Arthur, debe estar asustado, ¡está asustado!, el no sabe qué hacer, por los rumores, por los chismes, eso pueblerinos, ¡malditos sean los pueblerinos y sus sucias bocas!, pronunciando el nombre de su bebé, ¡diciendo cosas malas! Hay que callarlos, ¡Arthur no puede escuchar más!

-"Sólo tengo que hacer que mi pobre hijo no sienta"- se dijo a sí misma – "¡Que no escuche! Que no vea, así, ¡así no podrá ver las luces! Y si no las siente, no las verá ¡y si no las ve no les hablara! , Si no siente no escuchara las risas, no escuchara a los mugrientos plebeyos del pueblo, ¡ya no estaría loco!, no sufrirá más, ¡seremos felices!, no desesperes mi amor, hare que no te duela, ¡no sufrirás más!, no habrá dolor, ¡nunca más habrá dolor!".

* * *

27 de Junio de 1887

-M-madre, no, ¡aléjate! Mamá, p-por favor, d-detente, ma…-

-Te amo Arthur, te amo mucho.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero algún mensajito para ver si subo el otro, no sé, ustedes me dicen, hasta la próxima.


End file.
